thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
David Houston/Quotes
Walking Around * And then I would roam over giving him an 'atomic wedgie made him bleed', ahahaha! * When I broke that kid's bones, he was all dorky! * All I needed was an itching powder and the plans would be all set! * Man, she's got hot-stuff for me, I know. * He's too weak to fight, I can hit harder than that. While Conversing * If I graduate, I'll be the worlds top best tormentor in the Academy. * I'm those dorks worse nightmare, they run away when they see me on the sight, ahahaha! * You hear Earnest? I once made him eat a dead frog! * Don't get caught by the prefects fuzz! * I'll hunt those kids outside at night after curfew. When Chasing Someone * Worst wedgie ever comin' your way! * You can't run from me, because if I catch you, you're over! Done, FINSIHED! * Quit running and face me, dork ward! * You're just too scared to fight! That's all! Taken down and spit on * Oh god! You just spit your gooey on me! * OH GOD! I HAVE GOOEY, STOP!! When Fire Alarm is Pulled * Hell yeah! No more school for me! Hahahaha!! Starting a fight with * (Greaser) All right, let's fight, but you better not get your grease on me! * (Varsity) I can do sports yeah, but I can hit harder, better! * (Astronomy Club) You better run to your 'nerdy' friends, or I will beat you harder! * (Honor Student) Yeah, I can put blood on your clothes. Then you'd complain bout' that! Friendly Fire * Come on Clyde! I'm your pal, we're friends! * Hey! Stop it! * Hey, hit me again, then I'll kill you. * Watch it man or I'll leave! While fighting * Is that all you've got?! Then I can make you eat rotte leaves. * Gonna start fighting or what, dork? * I'll hit you hard enough when I finish you! * You don't scare me, punk. Insulting * Eat this, fool! * You want this to get serious?! * I can play games with you dork ward, let me! * Check it out sucka! * Check it out! It's the FOOL! When shoving * You want me to get angry?! * I can hurt you pal, HURT YOU! * You're a tough man right, see if you can take a punch of my medicine! * Don't let the girls see you like this! Winning a fight * You got me good, but I got you harder! * Once I graduate, I'll be the winner! * The freshmen: lose, the tormentor: wins! Ahahaha! Kicked in the groin * "Freakin' hell! Uh... Hit by a weapon * Oh, someone is DEAD! * Who did that?! * If I find whoever that is, I'm gonna make them eat dead frogs! Knocked Out * Next time, you'll pay, I swear you will... * You did won this fight, but you didn't win the battle... * *Coughing* I-I lost.. Dang it.. * I'm finished, you won this. * I'm done, I hate you. Starting a Fight * Come on punk, let's rock! * Okay, you've pushed too far. Let's go! * You ready to pee blood tonight? You got it! * I'll teach you what it means to get hurt! Jumping in a Fight * You, take your hands off him! * Your in a world of pain! Dork! * I'm comin' for you! Don't worry! All Quotes During Missions and Others * I hit him with the slingshot, and then he started getting mad and chased me along. * You heard that new kid? I heard he's some sort of snail. * ..And then I ambushed that new kid. * Darby says he's gonna betray Clyde, by pitting him againts Ross! * Okay so Darby says, all we have to do is trick Clyde into thinking Darby is our enemy, so he runs up to us, starts a fight and then we jump in. * Dang it, Ross could've won that, but Clyde is our new bud! * Ever gave that rich kid some blood on his clothes? * I heard him in the alley-way, must've been a crash or something! * Prefect! Run there's a prefect!! * Freakin' owned him big time! * I heard Clyde is convincing those Grease balls, that's cool, I hate Greaser s. * Ain't gonna go nowhere scum bag! * Ye, he ain't getting it, but he will go for a minute. * AH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! * Did he just stole my slingshot or something? * He's soo dead when he comes back. * We're going the wrong way you idiot! The wrong way! * HURRY IT'S THIS WAY! * We gotta get back to the school, before a school-wide riot starts! * You fuzz ain't going nowhere! Because I'll be the best tormentor in this history! * Where's Ross? He ain't nowhere?! * We gotta get to Ross, but all these chumps are fighting, and now Bucky has tooken over the school. Demanding as Bodyguard * Sure Marsh, I'll back you up, better pay me cash-cash first. * Want a free bodyguard? You got it! * I'm the best tormentor in the Academy, hire me! Ally about to leave * I'm outta here pal. * We didn't even feed any freshmen, I'm gone. Ally help * Hey Clyde a little help over here! * Someone help! I'm getting beaten up! Knocked off bike * WHAAAAT! * What the freak was that?! * Okay, you've knocked off too far. Let's brawl! Comment on succesful bike trick * That was marvelous! For a nerd. *Laughing* * Dork ward's can't do any better than that, but I never seen a punk do that before! Comment on failed attempt trick * Wooow, you just told me you're the 'best' bike tricker, now you suck at it. * Maybe next time you won't show off. Stealing a bike * Hey you stick-worm with the bike, don't move a muscle! * Gimme that, that's my new bike now, ahahahaha! Has bike stolen from * When Ross and the other boys hear about this, you won't be able to ride that stupid bike anymore! * You signed in for the beating line now, you little SHRIMP! Winning a fight #1 * Woohoo yeah! this is the GREATEST! * Hahaha, I'm the only best tormentor, HAHA!! When bump into a friend * Did I give you permission to touch me? * Agh, you smell. * You think you're so tough to bump into me? Oh yeah, you're an idiot. * Who the hell are you? Why are you touching me?* * Stay outta my sight, you scrawny little PUKE! * Damn you're a dork. Don't ever touch me again. * I got an idea. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, ASS WIPE! When bumped into a Dropout (or Clyde in their clothes) * Hey little worm, comprehend this: YOU SUCK! LITTLE TOWNIE WIMP! When bumped into a Nerd * You need to run to your scrawny amigos, before I zit those books on your face! When hit by a car * Do you know who your hitting?! * Nobody shames David. Nobody! * It's called control, and you need to get some, dork ward! Saying goodbye * Hey y'know.... uh, forget it. See ya later. * You should actually... uh, nevermind. * Hey, Clyde.... uh, forgot what I was gonna say. Calling friends for help * Hey goons! A little hand over here! * Help me boys, help me!! * Hey goons! We got a smart ass over here! When someone hides from him * You think you're safe? You're never safe Marsh, never! * Go ahead, hide in your closet or under the bed! Because you know what, I'll always be around at times, always! *laughing* Category:Character Quotes